


Begin Again

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sam is only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She's spent the past eight months trying to recover from her last relationship-the one that left her heart broken and her confidence shaken. As she heads out the door to her date, the first one in as many months, will she let him in? Will she let Dean love her?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had inspiration strike me again, and I can only blame Taylor Swift. This song is inspired by her song "Begin Again." I don't own the song, but I couldn't help but let my imagination run away with me as I listened to this song. The story was practically written before the last note of the song played. This story is written in an alternate universe, one where Dean and Sam weren't hunters, as I kept picturing what Dean might have been like on a date if he wasn't a hunter. I borrow some of lyrics for the song, and I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think!

I slipped my feet into my favorite pair of heels before grabbing my coat and keys and heading out into the twilight. As I twisted the key in the lock, I thought about how nice it was to wear these heels again. He always hated when I wore high heels, and as the relationship had grown, I had placed them in the back of my closet, watching them collect dust as the relationship began to break down. 

I shook my head of those thoughts, walking the short distance to the cafe where I was meeting him. I relished the sound my heels made on the sidewalk, twirling in my dress a moment. My favorite rock song played through my headphones as I crossed the street and I was reminded of how he didn't like this song. As I approached the cafe, I wasn't expecting Dean to be there, but he was. 

My heart lurched suddenly as I spotted him. He was leaning against the wall, and his eyes lit up as he saw me. He looked gorgeous in his dark jeans and leather jacket and I couldn't help but swoon as he pulled my chair out for me. I sent him a warm smile, which he returned in kind as he sat in front of me. 

As we started to talk and get to know each other, that funny feeling kept coming back as he threw his head back laughing at one of my jokes. His voice was soft, "You're so funny, Rosalie." The comment shocked me, but I managed to hide my reaction. He never thought I was funny, so I thought it was strange that Dean thought that. 

His eyes lit up as he told me about his brother, how proud he was of him and it wasn't hard to see they were close. I could hear the wistful note in Dean's voice as he told me how they grew up, and I knew he'd do anything for him. He couldn't believe how much we both loved Western movies and we must've sat and talked forever about anything and everything. 

As he walked me back to my house, I almost brought him up but then Dean brought up another story about something he did with Sam and I kept quiet, keeping my eyes focused on how his expression was so full of love and pride. I kept my heart firmly tucked away behind the walls I'd built over the last eight months, but as we talked through the night I slowly started to let him in. 

I was shy, yes, but Dean had no way of knowing that was a reflex of thinking that all love ever did was fall apart into pieces before ending. We stood in front of my house and Dean's eyes met mine. His green eyes were soft as he stared down at me. Despite the heels I wore, Dean was still taller than me, his muscular frame casting a shadow on the ground below. 

I bit my lip as he moved closer, my eyes on the ground below our feet. Dean's fingers were gentle as he lifted my chin and my eyes were surrounded by a sea of green and warmth. A soft smile spread across his lips as he stared at me, his fingers warm on my chin before he bent his head and kissed me so softly, so gently, I thought my heart was going to break. 

He let his other arm pull me closer as his hand that was on my chin dropped to my waist, gently holding me. I was never more nervous than I was at that moment, but I let the past fall away as he kissed me like I was the only woman in the world for him. I let those last barriers surrounding my broken heart fall away as he pulled away from me. 

His eyes sparkled with a hidden smile as he gazed at me and I couldn't help but return his smile. Dean's voice was just as soft as he said, "I had a great time Rosalie." 

I felt my smile grow wider as I answered, "I did too, Dean." 

Dean held my hands in his a moment, his thumb rubbing back and forth along my skin gently. "I want to see you again." 

My heartbeat just a little faster as I nodded, "Me too, Dean. Me too." 

He grinned, this wide smile that had the same boyish charm I'd noticed when he first asked me out and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips at the sight of it. Dean kissed me softly once more before promising to call, and I slipped inside the door and leaned against it with a sigh. 

Tonight was wonderful, it was magical even. I had never expected to start falling for Dean, but there something so gentle and wonderful about him that was such a strong contrast to the one who came before, that I couldn't help but trust my instincts, as damaged as they were. I knew I was already on the path to falling for him and I was ready for wherever this was going to take me. 

Something kept telling me that Dean was worth it. I just knew he was.


End file.
